A dish best served cold
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Don is investigating a string of FBI agents disappearances. The only problem is Charlie's gone and the kidnapper is striking closer to home. Better then it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs.

A.N. If you like Don angst you'll probably like this story. I promise I won't hurt him to much.

* * *

**Prologue**

The man opened his car door and threw in his jacket. Loosening his tie he looked around the garage. Slowly he got into the car. Suddenly the ring of a cellphone echoed loudly through the garage. Grumbling the man picked up the phone.

" Yeah," the man answered, " Okay I'll be right up."

Grumbling again he got out of the car and headed back to the elevator. Not even bothering to lock it, he didn't notice a shadowy figure open the door and get in.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Mild cussing in this chapter, and sorry about the shortness of the first chapter. I was going to add this one, but the stupid computer malfunctioned.

* * *

" Sinclair," David answered picking up his phone. 

" David, it's me," the voice on the other end replied.

" Hey, Don, what is it?"

" There's been another disappearance."

It took only a second for the news to sink in.

" Damn," David muttered under his breath, " Who was it?"

" Edwards," Don replied.

" Alright," David replied, " I'll pull up his file, cross-reference it with the others."

" Good," Don replied, " Call me if you get anything."

" Sure thing," David answered hanging up the phone, " Wilkins, get me the file on Edwards."

" Yes, sir," the other agent replied.

A minute later he placed the folder on David's desk.

" What's going on?" he asked innocently.

David looked at him and replied, " Edwards has gone missing. We think he's the next victim."

" Edwards?" Wilkins replied incredulously, " Who would do that to him?"

" I don't know," David replied shaking his head, " But we need to cross-reference his file with everyone else's. See if we can get any possible matches."

" Alright, I'll take Aberson, Andrews, and Barrets," replied Wilkins.

" Then I'll take Caper, Deens, and Edwards," David added.

The two men began flipping through the steadily grown pile of papers. Looking up David caught Wilkins shaking his head.

" Did you find something?" he asked immediately.

" No," Wilkins replied seeming to come out of his thoughts, " I was just thinking. Wondering actually."

" Wondering what?"

" Well, how Don's taking this," Wilkins replied. At David's questioning look he replied, " You didn't know? Edwards and Don were good friends back at the academy."

" No, I didn't know that," David replied.

" Yeah, they had their falling out there, too. You see Edwards had this thing for Terry, and well, as you know..."

" I get the picture," David replied.

" So it's been rather interesting since he joined the office," Wilkins said, " You've probably never noticed, but for the rest of us..."

" Don't you think we should be getting back to work," David interrupted.

" Oh, of course. Sorry."

Wilkins returned to looking over the case files. David did also, but something in that conversation struck a nerve. It wasn't the kind that made him angry or anything. It was more an inkling. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly. As he searched the file for corresponding points, he almost wished Charlie was there.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: No cussing and a few thanks and messages.

Molly- Thanks for being my first reviewer. That means a lot to me.

D. Lerious- I'm not going to make my chapters that short in this story anymore.

olliexox- Okay, okay I got you. I'll try and get some DT in here, but you MUST be patient

curious- I can only say maybe (Laughes diabolically!)

* * *

Don ended his call to David. Looking back at the crime scene he took in a breath and walked towards it. A call had come in about ten in the morning. The car had been found at seven, the license at seven thirty when the crime scene investigators had shown up. Spotting the head officer, Don approached him. 

" So what do we have?" he demanded.

The man turned around. He gave a quick, judging look at Don and replied, " Agent Eppes, I didn't think you would be here so soon."

" Yeah, well, an agent is missing. The faster we act the faster we get him back."

" That's assuming he is alive," the other man replied looking back at the scene. He didn't notice the ice cold glare Don shot at him.

" The fourty-eight hour window isn't even close to being complete," Don remarked, " And since there was no evidence to contrary we're going to assume Agent Edwards is alive."

" Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Agent Eppes," the other man replied cooly.

" Good, so what do we have?"

" Motorist saw the car sitting in the ditch. The engine was smoking, so they stopped. Police were called in, then the forensic guys. Once we identified the owner of the car and found the license we called you."

" Was thereevidence of movement from the car? Any evidence of a passenger or injury?"

" If there was, don't you think we would have told you?" the man retorted looking back at Don.

" Was there evidence that this was an accident?"

The other man's face grew grim.

" This was no accident," he replied, " It was to perfect. Like it was stage or something. I'm sorry, Agent Eppes, but it seems your friend has disappeared."

With that he walked away.

" People don't just disappear," Don muttered ferociously under his breath. Suddenly he heard his phone.

" Eppes," he answered.

" Hey, Don," came David's voice, " Wilkens and I cross referenced Edwards with the other agents. Turns out all of them used to work at the San Fransico bureau office. Wilkins was going to call his contacts and see if there was anyone who had a grudge against them."

" Good," Don replied, " Oh, David, see if you can contact Terry. She went down there for a conference. Maybe she can find something."

" Sure thing," David replied, " You know. This would be a great problem for Charlie. When is he coming back?"

Don stiffened unintentionally. The night Charlie left the two had argued over the merits of investigative reasoning or mathematical solutions.

" Hey, Don, you okay?" David's voice brought Don back.

" Yeah, fine," Don answered, " I don't know, David, sometimes he leaves for a few days, others for a week."

" Hmm. I gotta go. Wilkens has something!"

" Alright, I'm on my way back. Update me when I get there."

" Sure thing," David replied as he severed the line.

Don ended his call and took off his jacket. Tossing it haphazardly in the back of his car, he got in and started the engine. He desperately hoped they would find the missing agents quickly. Not only for their safety, but so that he could apologize to Mark. Deep in the back of his mind though, Don knew he also wanted to solve this case so that he could show Charlie he didn't always need a mathematical solution.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Here's the DT you wanted. Don't worry, it won't be the last.

* * *

" Hey, Don, what's up?" Terry's voice replied over the phone.

" Hey yourself," Don replied, his voice low. He had decided it would be better to call Terry himself then to have David do it.

" What is it, Don?" Terry demanded, instantly realising something was wrong.

" Okay," Don said, " We've been having some trouble at the office. Some agents have disappeared, presumed kidnapped..."

" And you want me to be a good little girl and stay here," Terry interrupted.

" That would be nice," Don muttered, " NO, I mean that isn't what I meant..."

"Don!" Terry exclaimed.

" Listen, Terry," Don replied, " We need you to stay there. Not for your safety, but because we could use you for information."

" I'm listening."

" All the agents missing used to work at the San Fransico office. Now Wilkins is seeing ifanyone had a grudge with them, but that's only half the picture. If it wouldn't be to much trouble..."

" Way ahead of you," Terry replied.

" Thank you."

" Maybe you can get Charlie to help."

Don coughed loudly over the phone.

" Sorry," he replied.

" Or not," Terry answered, " Let me guess. You two had a fight."

" Yeah," Don replied, " I mean, no. I mean. Lake! Use your profiling skills on David, leave me out of it!"

He could hear Terry laughing in the background. When she got control she replied, " Alright, Don, I concede. I'll see what I can dig up."

" Thank you," Don replied, and ended the call.

Casually he drove into the garage. Getting out he stretched slightly, and opened the back seat doors. Reaching to grab his jacket, he changed his mind. Closing the door he headed upstairs. No one noticed as a mysterious figure stole into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Here are some messages and thanks to everyone. Sorry I didn't get them in last chapter My fingers just felt like flying.

Molly- Yes, Don is careless. But who is the mysterious figure? Wah ha ha ha!

marymelon3- I'm glad you like it.

Prof3ss3r Marsi- Thanks for the constructive criticsm. Oh, and Don is going to need every bit of luck you can give him.

Stephanie519- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Though I doubt I'm going full blown on this, I'll try and keep some undertones going.

* * *

"Wilkins, did you get anything?" Don said, sitting down at his desk. 

"No can do, boss," Wilkins replied, swiviling to look at Don, "None of them had enemies. In fact most of them were urged not to transfer."

"Was there anything else tying them?"

"No," David replied, "There were crossings on cases, but none with all of them. As for the interchange on the cases there were no loose ends or anyone left with power to hit back."

"So we have nothing," Don replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," David replied, tossing the file he was holding on his desk.

Don covered his eyes tiredly with his hands.

"Maybe there was something from before their work in the bureau," Wilkins suggested.

Don glanced over at him. Sliding his hands down from his face he leaned forward again.

"Maybe," he said, "How long will it take to pull up the file?"

"I can have it here by morning," Wilkins replied.

"That's the best you can do?" Don asked, harsher then he would have liked

"Sorry, boss, but I'll need a lot more details then are in the file at the moment," Wilkins replied, seeming to let the comment slide.

"It's okay," Don answered, "Just get it as soon as you can."

"Yes,sir," Wilkins replied.

With that he stood up and headed off. Don let out a loud breath. David shot him a questioning look.

"You okay, Don?" he asked, rememberint what Wilkins had told him.

"Yeah," Don replied, "I'm just tired."

David paused for only a second and replied, "Why don't you go home? You heard Wilkins, he can't get the file till morning."

Don opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

"You're right," he muttered, "I haven't slept in my bed for about a week."

"No time like the present."

Don snickered.

"See you tomorrow, David," he replied.

"See you," David called back holding up his hand.

Don walked to his car. Rubbing his eyes as he opened the door he climbed in. Starting the car he backed out of the parking space. Something felt strange, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Pulling out of the garage he turned into the lane. Casually he looked at his rearview mirror. Hethen realized what was wrong. The mirror was askew, as though someone had bumped into it. Reaching his hand up he adjusted it. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed around his waist and something sharped poked into his ribs.

"Ahh!" he called out grabbing a hold of the wheel as the car started to move.

One arm and the sharp point moved up till it touched his chest.

"Drive where I tell you," someone whispered behind him, " And don't even think of doing something stupid."

Don's mind instantly evaluated the situation. Despite the self preservation instinct fighting to stop the car and get away, his FBI training kept it's hold. Cautiously he did whatever the owner of the voice said.

"There's no point in doing this," Don said after driving himself and his so-far captor slightly out of the city.

"Quiet!" the voice whispered, "Don't you think the others tried that. Now park here."

Don manuevered the car into an empty lot.

"Put your hands back here," the voice said.

Don did as he was told, but prepared to grab his captor's arm. The thought proved to no avail as he felt metal wrap around both hands. Struggling slightly he realized his captor had handcuffed him to his car seat. Before he could say or do anything, though, a sudden pain errupted in the back of his head. Darkness enveloped in front of his eyes as he sank into unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Here are some messages and thanks to everyone.

Ollie-xox - It's okay. The crazier the review, the more I cherish it.

Molly-Sorry

* * *

David walked into the bureau office, fresh from a rare,good nights sleep. Looking around he was suprised to see that Don hadn't beaten him here. In fact hardly anyone was here. Suprised David checked his watch to make sure he wasn't to early for his shift. His watch read six-thirty, and shift started at six-fourty-five. Rubbing the back of his neck, David yawned, and sat down at his desk. At least he could get some paperwork done before going over the missing person files. He didn't have to wait very long. 

"Morning, David," Wilkins said as he walked in, "Where's Don?"

"No idea. It's not like him to be late for work," David said, voicing his concern at Don's continued abscence.

"Technically he isn't late yet," Wilkins replied as he threw his jacket over his chair.

"Still this is Don we're talking about," David replied.

"True,"Wilkins added, "But we're used to Don sleeping here, or not sleeping at all. The man's moreof a workaholic than I am."

David nodded as his phone rang. Picking it up he answered, "Sinclair."

"David, hi," Terry's voice answered over the phone, "Do you know where Don is?"

"Hi, Terry, no. He hasn't come in yet," David replied, "Why do you ask?"

"He hasn't!" Terry exclaimed, "I can't reach him on his cell phone."

The warning bells went off in David's brain.

Looking over at Wilkins, he covered the reciever and said, "Call Don at his home. Now."

Seeing the instant emergency Wilkins did so immediatly. It took only a minute before his face fell grim.

"He's not picking up," Wilkins replied.

David turned to look at his desk. Don wasn't at home, he wasn't here, his cell phone was off, where else could he be. _He could be at his Dad's, Charlie's place._ David thought to himself.

"Terry," David replied, "We tried calling Don, he isn't at home. I'm going to try Charlie's place..."

"Don't bother I already did," Terry replied.

David's face fell. Something was definitly wrong. Don would never, **never **leave himself unable to be contacted. Something had happened as soon as he left work, something bad. David suddenly realized that Terry was still talking.

"What?" he replied.

"I said I'm taking the first flight out of here," Terry answered.

"Terry, I don't think that's such a good..."

"Do not tell me what's a good idea or not, David!" Terry shot, "I'm coming to help find Don."

David could tell from the tone of her voice it was pointless to argue. He conceded saying, "Alright. I'll send a bulletin to the area hospitals. If Don was in an accident they'll know about it."

"Good. I'll see you soon, David," Terry replied and hung up.

"Yeah," David agreed as he hung up his phone.

Looking up at the expectant Wilkins he said, "Get a bulletin with Don's decription out to the hospitals."

"Yes, sir," Wilkins replied, and headed off.

David leaned back in his seat. The warning signals still hadn't subsided but they weren't as harsh. Picking up his phone, David decided to make a few calls.

Don opened his eyes warily. The room was dark and he was definitly not in his bed. _Must have fallen asleep on the couch_ he thought to himself. He made a motion to get up and felt a throbbing pain echo through his head as fell back in the seat. Instantly the memories of last night rushed back to him. Pulling away from the chair, Don saw that he had been handcuffed to a metal pole and that the handcuffs were tied to the chair. His feet were free but his legs felt cramped and sore.

Donlooked at his surroundings but the room was too dark to make anything out. Hebecame aware of movement nextto him. Turning his head hepeared into the darkness.

"HEY!" he calledout, hoping to get the attention ofa person. His voice alone echoed back to him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he called again. Again only his voice echoed back to him.

Don turnedback to the darkness in front of him. He felt so tired.His eyes began to close involuntarily. Immediatly he heard a scratching noise. Jerking awake, he looked around the room again. Nothing followed and his tiredness began to take control.Again, just as he closed his eyes he heard the scratching noise.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he called out to the darkness, but nothing answered except his lone echo.

Finallyhis exhaustion took hold. This time heignored the scratching noises.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Here are some messages and thanks to everyone.

Ollie-xox - Er, a cat! Okay, now I'm going to find a way to add that in.

Molly- I don't think it's Alan you necessarily have to worry about. But it does give me a good idea.

stephanie519- Just shows how much she cares about Don.

rhiannondavidson- Wow. I'm glad to know you think I've kept in tune with the characters, that's always my biggest worry writing. Thank you.

kippling croft-I'm glad you like this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Prof3ss3r Marsi- I hope to give you and Don some answers soon.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing!" a familiar voice rang out. 

Terry knew instantly what was going on. Laying her purse on her desk she crept towards the room. Entering silently she stood there as David tried to explain to Alan.

"Please, Mr. Eppes, you have to remain calm," the young man said firmly, "I didn't say he was missing. I said we've been unable to contact him, and that we'd like to know when the last time you saw him was."

"Which translates to the fact that you think he's missing," Alan replied. David opened his mouth to argue but Alan added, "I've seen those old cop dramas. Someone's always asked when was the last time they saw a person before a crime was committed."

David exasperantly dropped his hand into his palm and shook his head. Terry smiled at the gesture and decided it was time to give the young man a break. She finally made her presence known.

"Mr. Eppes, that isn't always what happens in an investigation," she said, taking a place next to David.

David looked up in suprise.

"Terry, I didn't think you'd be here so soon," he said.

"I caught the first flight out," she replied smiling, before returning her attention to Alan, "Mr. Eppes..."

"You know you can call me Alan, Terry," Alan interrupted.

"Alan," Terry started, "The truth is we don't know where Don is. We're worried due to the nature of the case he's been working on."

"You mean the FBI agents disappearing?" Alan started.

"How did you..." David replied caught off guard.

"It's been on the news," Alan pointed out, "It was obvious you would want your best on the job. Donnie is one of them."

David and Terry shot a worried glance to the other.

"If you know about the case then you can guess our suspicions," Terry replied quietly.

Alan looked at her. His own suspicions seemed etched in his face. Despite the fact that Don was an adult Terry understood Alan was having to face the fear of every parent.

"Yes," Alan replied quietly.

"Then you understand that we'll do our best to find him," David replied.

Alan looked tiredly at David. Nodding he replied, "Yes, David. I know."

Turning to Terry he added, "I need to call Charlie."

Terry nodded understandingly, "You can use the office phone if you like."

"Thank you," Alan said and walked numbly past David.

David looked over at Terry. The same concern she had seen in Alan's face seemed multiplied in David's. Despite how much he tried to hide it, Terry had noticed how much he looked up to Don. In fact she had to smile since it almost equaled the hero worship of Charlie.

"Could we be wrong about this?" David asked pulling Terry out of her thoughts, "I mean are we sure we want to add Don to the list of victims?"

"I hope we are, David," Terry replied, "I sincerely hope we are."

A sudden screach of metal woke up Don instantly. As his eye flung open Don found himself in a different room, and he wasn't alone. Right across from him sat the missing FBI agents. All of them were tied to their chairs in the same manner that Don found himself in. The only difference was their mouths were gagged and they were looking at Don with a frightening sort of urgency.

Suddenly Don felt a rough material force its way into his mouth. Struggling against the bind and with his yells muffled Don felt his captor tie the cloth painfully tight.

"Relax, Don," the voice from the car said.

Don turned to see a masked man walk past him. In his hands was a video camera. The man turned to look at Don. Silently he pulled the camera to his eye and focused the lense on Don.

"I want to capture this moment."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed

Molly- You think I'd be heartless enough to kill them. No way! They need to remain alive. I'm going to try and rectify your confusion though.

Eva- Thank you so much for your reviews. Not only do my fingers fly but I think the upload merges words together. I'm going to go back and fix the mistakes, but thank you so much. If I do make more, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Lady-Of-The-Rings- I'm glad you think my chapters get better and better. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Kippling Coft- Yes, that is a bright side.

EclecticTrekker- Your faith is well founded. I will not fail you.

* * *

"Hello," Charlie Eppes answered the phone. 

"Hey, Charlie," Alan's voice replied. It seemed huskier then usual.

"Dr. Eppes, they're waiting," Victoria replied, her face a mask of cool logic.

"I'll be right there," Charlie motioned to her. Her eyes clouded over in annoyance but she left the room. Whatever it was, it must be important.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Charlie questioned, once the woman was gone. He could hear Alan intake a deep breath, and his stomach fluttered, warningly.

"Y-yeah, Charlie," Alan replied, "Of course it is. I mean do I need something to be wrong in order to talk to my son?"

"Dad, what is it!" Charlie exclaimed.

Alan could hear the panic seep into his voice. He mentally kicked himself for hesitating.

"Charlie, maybe you should sit down," he said.

"Dad, JUST tell me!" Charlie insisted, "Please."

"Don is missing," Alan replied, "No one knows where he is."

Alan could hear something thud. The air leaving Charlie's lungs soon followed.

"Charlie! Charlie, you there?" Alan called frantically.

"Y-yeah. I'm here," Charlie's voice stuttered over the phone choked with emotion, "H-how?"

"How what?"

"How...How can Don disappear? I-it's not possible. People don't just disappear!"

"Charlie, you have to calm down," Alan said, catching the panic rising in Charlie's voice.

"C-calm down. How can I calm down!" Charlie exclaimed, more out of suprise, "You just said my brother...you just said Don is missing! I...I...I..."

"Listen to me, Charlie," Alan said, his voice taking on the paternal quality needed to catch Charlie's attention, "You need to calm down. Terry has aranged transportation for you. You can get here within an hour or two. But first you need to calm down!"

"I-I'm calm. I'm calm," Charlie said, his voice sounding more in control.

"Good. Now, Charlie, listen to me carefully. You need to stay calm. For Donnie's sake. His team is using every available resource to find him. We don't know anything yet. They may need you to help them. You have to keep control, for Don's sake," Alancould here the emotions strained in his words. He hoped Charliecould see past them and understand the full meaning.

"I understand,"Charlie replied, "I've got to go."

"Alright," Alan answered, "And, Charlie, please be careful."

* * *

Don struggled against the handcuffs around his wrist. Whoever was behind all this was definitly a pro.As he looked over his shoulder Don could see not only were the handcuffs connected to his chair by a rope strung through the legs, but a metal chain was padlocked to the cuffs and circled around a metal pipe. His captor had yet to untie the gag and the material felt like it burned Don's skin. The only loose limbs Don had were his legs. They were useless to him, however, since he couldn't stand up. Not to mention thefact that anytime he moved them it hurt. 

Looking across the room at the other agents Don tried to recognize them. Six men altogether sat lined up facing him, in a similar position to his own. All of them seemed to be signaling to him with their eyes, as if trying to tell him something. He couldn't tell what, however. Every now and then they would turn to each other and back to him. Desperate to know what was going on, Don tried to signal with his eyes his inability to comprehend. The message didn't seem to get through.

A sudden noise, like a large door being open, echoed through the room. The other men instantly froze and turned their gazes to the floor. Don turned to find the source of the noise, just in time to be greeted by an open hand. A sharp pain spread it's way across Don's face and he could swear he saw stars.

"You won't look unless I tell you to, Agent Eppes," the voice from the car replied.

The masked man stepped into Don's line of vision. Kneeling down to eye level he looked Don in the face. From the very depth of his nature Don stared back defiantly at the man, despite the fact the world seemed to spin. Seeing that Don wasn't backing down the man let out a cry of disgust.

Standing up he uttered the orders, "Bring him."

Don turned around, only to be greeted by another slap. His head reeled but he knew there was no one the man was giving orders to. Suddenly the man opened the padlock and the ropes loosened. Grabbing on to the scruff of Don's neck the man pulled him to his feet. Instantly Don tried to force his weight on the man and catch him by suprise, despite the dull ache in his legs. To his suprise, however, he found himself flipped with his face flat on the floor, the man's knees burrowing into his back.

"Don't try anything," the man breathed his sharp knees painfully pushing against Don, "Or it may be the last thing you do."

With that the man pulled Don to his feet, seemingly without effort. Part-leading, part-dragging he pushed Don into the other room, full of blinding light.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had writer's block.

Molly- Sorry again for my lack of updating. Thanks for the encouragement!

D. Lerious- Alan's a dad. It's his job.

Prof3ss3r Marsi- But sadly only the beginning of them.

Stephanie519- No problem, I'm just glad you liked them.

Kippling Coft- You think I'm gonna let Don die! After the promise I made to EclecticTrekker!

EclecticTrekker- Keep those reassurances. Don getting smacked isn't the worst he's gonna get.

* * *

Don sat with his back pressed against the ice cold wall. The concrete floor didn't give much comfort to his painfully throbbing legs. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he layed his now free hands across them and rested his head. He knew he should keep his eyes open and get used to the light, but he couldn't. For some reason, his brain refused to do anything but try and figure out the events so far. 

"Sit down," the man had ordered pushing Don into another chair.

Don watched as the other man walked over to the stool across from Don. Sitting down he stared at him, as though trying to figure him out.

"What do you want?" Don asked, "Why did you kidnap me and the other agents?"

He watched as a small smirk spread on the man's face.

"Typical," the man finally said, "You always thought you could figure me out. Geez, Don. Wake up and smell the coffee," the man jumped down from the stool and approached Don.

Don uncharacteristically pushed himself back as the man leaned forward to look into his eyes. He saw a flash of anger erupt behind the other man's eyes. Suddenly the meaning of his words clicked.

"Who are you?" Don demanded.

The small smirk flickered into a large smile.

"Think about it, Don," the man replied, standing up, "Just think about it."

With that he presented a key and shoved Don to his knees. Unlocking the cuffs he kicked Don to the floor and made a run for the door. Don pushed himself up in time to see the man peek out from the door.

"Remember, Don," he replied, "Some good acts come at a price."

Don made a running dive for the door but it was shoved closed in his face. Angrily he pounded on it. Grasping the handle he tried to force it open, only to find it locked.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath.

A small rumble in his stomach interrupted Don from his thoughts. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. As that small complaint hit home, so did the rest. His legs began to ache again and he started to realize how bright the rooms lights were. To keep his legs from hurting more and to conserve his energy Don sat on the ground, and that's were he remained.

Replaying the event in his mind again, Don still didn't have a clue what was going on.Hedidn't even recognize the man's voice and therewas no connection between him and the others. He didn't remember working with any of them other then Edwards.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door open. Looking up, he immediatly covered his eyes in pain. The light was a lot stronger then he thought. He felt the metal strap to his hand and someone physically lift him up.

"Time for the test, Don," his captor sneered, and dragged him off to an unknown fate.

* * *

Charlie barely noticed the plane ride to L.A. or getting through the airport. He didn't even notice as Terry led him carefully to the car. Numbly he took a seat in the passenger side and listened as Terry explained what little they knew on the way to the office. Everything passed in immediate flashes with no real chronology to it. In fact, for the first time in his life numbers didn't have any consequence for him. 

Terry paused, noticing Charlie's lack of communication. Looking him over she noticed, worryingly, that his eyes were glazed over and his hands clasped together as if grabbing something invisible.

"Charlie," she said, suprised she grabbed his attention, "You need to concentrate. We need you help. For Don's sake."

Something in those words instantly triggered a reaction from Charlie. Looking over at her with desperate eyes he murmered, "Do you have any hard data I can use."

Terry nodded towards a file on the dash board, "Right there, Charlie."

The young man grabbed the folder, as though his life depended on it and began leafing through it's contents. Terry watched, her background arousing curiousity in her. Then, feeling like she was invading something sacred she pulled her eyes away and let Charlie work.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had writer's block.

Molly- Yes, I do know, but what must be done, must be done.

nebbyJ-I like keeping you guys waiting.

Prof3ss3r Marsi- Thank You.

Little-Black-Magic-Witch- Glad you like the story. Numb3rs is on on Friday nights, about 9 or 10.

Kippling Coft- Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't.

EclecticTrekker- Wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Terry watched unobtrusively as Charlie anxiously wrote, erased, and rewrote the same equation on the boards provided. Don had been missing for fourty-eight hours now and Charlie had been working for thirty-six. The extended period was already beginning to take effect. Despite the fact that Alan, who had remained in the office, physically took the eraser from his son and made him sleep an hour and a half, three times, or that Larry and Amita had come in and tried to distract his mind, he still pressed on. Terry watched, with a sisterly worry, as Charlie began to erase the board with a shaky hand, again.

The sudden, over-whelming feeling of guilt hit her as Charlie reached for the marker. The sound of it clattering on the floor sent a blow to her gut and her sense of responsibility took hold. As silent as a church mouse she walked up next to Charlie, bent down and grabbed the marker before he could reach for it. Instantly he stood up, staring at her accusingly.

"Could I have that back, Terry?" he said, pressingly.

"You need a break," she replied, pocketing the marker.

"I told Dad I'd take a break in an hour," he replied testily.

"It's been nearly two," Terry replied, her voice razor sharp. She herself had promised Alan she'd make sure Charlie took a break.

Charlie's eyes glazed over. Weakly he walked over to an open chair and collapsed in it. Exhausted with worry and sleep deprivation he hung his head into his hands. Terry felt the pain of sisterly worry mix in with the guilt of a friend. Quietly she pulled the other chair and sat in front of him.

"Hey," she tried, as cheerfully as she could, tapping him on the leg, "It's going to be alright, Charlie."

She watched him peer up at her for a second. His eyes were clouded in doubt. For a moment they just sat there. Charlie started to make a move, as though he wanted to talk when they heard the door open.

"Guys," David's head poked into the room. Terry noted the anxiousness in his voice, "The kidnapper's contacted us."

"How?" Terry replied, jumping into agent mode.

"Delivery man, dropped of a package adressed to this office. It contained a video tape," David replied, leading Terry and Charlie to another room.

"Where's the delivery man now?" Terry asked.

"Interrogation room. I have Malcolm and Wentz working on him."

"Good," Terry replied as the three of them walked into the room.

"You're just in time," an agent, whose name Terry didn't remember, replied.

Pushing in the video, he hit play. For a few seconds the screen fritzed and then went black. Suddenly the lights turned on and for a minute a picture of each kidnapped agent flashed on the screen. Terry's heart sank when Don's face appeared on the screen. Then the camera went black and the next image was off a masked man.

In a dark, deep voice he said, "Hello, to whomever is watching this. I'm sure by now, you've had or you will have this image and any preceding scanned, again and again. You'll search for fingerprints as well, as clues to the location itself through the tape. Now normally I'd tell you not to bother, but where's the fun in that. I'm just going to skip straight to the demands.Unforunately it is impossible for my demands to be met. I have what I want. In fact I'll give you a demonstration."

The camera went black. Then, as the light faded to on, the masked man, Don, and Edwards were visible.

"Alright, Don," the voice said, "Let's just see how well you listened. You've got many options to this one question. Would you be willing to forgive Edwards? Forgive him for refusing to forgive you? Would you be willing to rebuild your friendship," the man pulled out a gun, "Be careful how you answer."

Don didn't seem to think about it. Looking at Edwards he replied firmly, "Yes."

"Oops, wrong answer," the man said, and the sound of gunfire echoed.

Instantly Terry felt her stomach drop, but the tape wasn't over. The bullet hadn't hitEdwards. The kidnapper had intentionally missed.

"Would you like to try again?" he sneered.

Terry watched Don's face. She saw him calculating the angles. Trying to get into the kidnapper's mind. Trying to get an answer the man could take. With a sinking feeling she knew it was impossible. Whoever it was, he wouldn't be satisfied. She watched the glimmer of fear cross Don's eyes as he realized the same thing. Edward's life was completely in the madman's hands. It was his game and Don had no way to win.

"You're out of time, boy," the man interrupted.

Don stared at him. Refusing to risk giving an answer. It was the only move he calculated as safe. The madman smiled. Immediately the tape turned off and any connection they had with Don was gone. David and Terry looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: I really apologize for my lack of updating. I've been so busy and I hit a bad spot in this story. But it's all good now, and I promise you'll be getting some good DT soon. My special thanks to all.

nebbyJ - But you can just see Terry doing that, can't you. Sorry about leaving you like that.

Stephanie519- Next chapter you'll find out who kidnapped Don, I promise.

3rdgal- Thanks. It means so much to me to know someone is desperately wanting me to finish. It's my only power against the evil plot bunnies...or furballs in my case.

Evenstar656- I feel the same way. I love Charlie to death, but now and then Don needs a turn.

kippling croft- Patience, patience. You'll see.

Prof3ss3r Marsi- Which of us are you talking about? The kidnapper or me? Anyway thanks.

Again I apologize profusely for keeping you all waiting. Please forgive me. And enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

" Well, there are no ties in the case files," Wilkins replied looking up at Terry and David. 

" We know," David replied, " But how long will it take you to pull up academy records."

Wilkins looked up at him confused, " Not long,twenty minutes at most. Why do you need academy records?"

" The video tape showed our kidnapper hadcertain information," Terry replied hastily, " Can you get therecords sooner?"

" I'll try," Wilkins replied. Speedily he called up files on the computer.

" Alright, I have them," he said.

" Cross referance their records together," Terry ordered.

Wilkins manipulated a few more keys. The computer only took two seconds to compile the data.

" No way!" Wilkins exclaimed as he looked at the moniter.

" What is it?" Terry replied, though by her tone she wasn't suprised.

Leaning over, she and David found the answer they needed.Wilkins looked over at them in complete bewilderment.

" How the..."

" David, get this guy's last known address," Terry ordered.

" Already on it," David replied, standing up and running to his work space.

" I'll go get Charlie," Terry replied, then patting Wilkins on the shoulder she replied, " Nice job."

Wilkins let a little nod, " How? How did we...? How could we...? How could I miss that?"

* * *

Don was tied to the chair again and he was in a different room this time. A room that, to his chargrin, he realized was cold and damp. Don pulled slightly against the bonds holding him. They didn't give, just like the last time he tried. Exhausted, his brain flashed back, unbiden, to Edwards. Whoever this guy was, he knew something about all the agents. Or at least he knew the history between him and Edwards. Don felt a slight shiver crawl up his spine. Attributing it to the cold, he tried to ignore the tingling pain in his leg, and now his arms. 

In his attempts to ignore the tingling, Don replayed the past few events in his mind. The psy...the kidnapper had forced him to make a choice. Whether to answer the question and let Edwards die or not. Don knew as he had sat there that the man was toying with him. He knew that, even though he saved Edwards' life he had let the kidnapper win. Despite convincing himself that he wouldn't let it happen again, Don felt a twinge of fear deep down in his gut.

At that moment Don became aware of how truly tired he was. He had no idea how long it had been since he last slept. He felt his eyes close and could touch the ver fabric of unconciousness when an alarm sounded. Don's eyes bolted open as he looked around, judging the situation on instinct.

Suddenly a mocking voice called from the dark, " There's no sleeping. You're an agent remember. You need to stay alert. How can you stay alert with your eyes closed?"


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: I've been suffering from schedule change and serious Numb3rs lack. So I'm really, really sorry for not updating in forever. My next few chapters will definitely being coming fast and soon all will be clear!

Freefall: I'm sorry! Please tell me you're still alive!

Stephanie519: They're getting closer and closer. And even closer to DT

3rdgal: It's coming very soon

Kippling Croft: No, but very close

Evenstar656: I hope you didn't hurt yourself.

themidnightstar: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Warrior of the shadow: Yeah, I love these kind of stories too.

Prof3ss3r Marsi: I will be done very soon.

* * *

Terry leaned into the room to find Charlie exhaustedly sleeping on a chair, paper covering his chest. Obviously he had fallen asleep while trying to work out one of his equations. Under normal conditions Terry would have smiled and walked away, but she knew he needed to hear this. 

"Charlie," she called out, hoping to wake him up.

Charlie moved a little but still didn't wake up.

"Charlie," Terry called a little louder.

Suddenly she remembered. Don had told her once that you could never wake up Charlie by calling at him. That he remembered having to yank the covers and shake him awake when they were kids. Quickly Terry moved into the room and touched Charlie's shoulder. Giving him a slight shake, she pulled back as he jerked straight.

"I'm up...I'm up," he said groggly. His already messy hair stuck out at strange angles. Then as though reality seeped back in he exclaimed, "Terry! How long have I been asleep?" he stood up, "I was just at a possible breakthrough...have you found anything out from the tape?"

"Yeah, Charlie," Terry replied neutrally, "We've made some developments."

Charlie barely glanced at her as he walked to the board and began to write.

"We found out who we think has Don."

Charlie stopped. He turned around so quickly Terry thought for a moment he had whiplash. In a quick motion he was inches from her, his eyes hopeful and scared at the same time.

"Who? Who do you think has Don?" he exclaimed.

Terry pulled back slightly.

"We believe it may a Simon Winters," she replied seriously, "Does that name ring any bells with you?"

Charlie shook his head.

"So Don never mentioned the incident?" Terry questioned.

"No, what incident are you talking about?" Charlie demanded.

"It happened at the academy," Terry explained, "Don, and the other missing agents prevented Winters from...harming a woman in our class. The incident not only had Winters kicked out but he was forced to see a psychiatrist for his problems."

Charlie stared at Terry in disbelief.

"So you think...you think this guy may have kidnapped Don and the others for revenge?" he said.

"Yes," Terry replied, "Right now David's at his house looking for any evidence that could lead us to Don."

Charlie sat down.

"He never told me," he muttered, "I mean I know there are a lot of things Don hasn't told me but..."

"Charlie, listen to me," Terry said, walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don never expected something like this to happen. None of us did. But I promise, we're going to get him back."

Charlie looked up at Terry. He allowed a grateful smile to cross his lips.

"Thanks, Terry," he said. Then in morbid curiosity he asked, "Who was the woman?"

Terry looked at him uncomfortably, but was spared answering when her cell phone rang.

"Lake," she answered, "Really!...okay, get a team down there. Yeah, I'm on my way."

Hanging up she grinned at Charlie.

"David may have a lead," she said, " So let's get your dad and we'll go catch up with David."

Immediately Charlie jumped up with new hope. Terry followed him as he ran to get Alan. Silently she prayed that they would find Don alive, and she'd get the pleasure of catching whoever did this to him.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N.: (pokes head out cautiously and dodges objects hurtling at her head) I'm sorry everyone! I've had the worse case of writers block possible. Multiple plot bunnies setting up a blockade for this stories plot bunnie. I finally managed to set a trap for the wasqually wabbit, though. So here it is, after much deliberation, the thirteenth chapter. Please be kind and don't murder me. (dodges ripe fruit.) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so sorry for failing you so long.

* * *

Charlie looked out the car window as Terry drove into a small neighborhood. The buildings seemed to close in on him, their sightless windows glaring. _This is where Don is?_ Charlie thought to himself. _How can they be certain?_ he thought. _Where's the proof of their assumptions_? 

He saw a young woman exit from one of the apartment buildings. She looked over suspiciously as the car and then walked in the other direction. A horrible feeling washed over Charlie. It didn't seem possible that anyone could hide six...seven grown men in a cramped apartment and no one would notice. Where was the logic in that? In Charlie's mind, the entire situation had no logic to it. Who would take Don anyhow? What did Don ever do to this person? Why hadn't he, Charlie, called to check on him?

Charlie realized what the horrible feeling he had was. Guilt. He couldn't believe he had been such a...He had had a fight with Don, and some of the things he had said. He realized he didn't want them to be the last words Don heard. Charlie felt useless. His shield of logic and numbers didn't protect him, and couldn't protect him from the reality of the situation. Nothing could.

Alan looked over at his youngest son. He could see the young man visibly shaking.

"Charlie," he called out softly. He saw Terry look back at him from the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine, Dad," Charlie replied forcefully, but with his voice cracking.

Alan touched his son's shoulder in a comforting manner. Charlie pulled away.

"I said I'm fine," he replied, his voice sounding firmer. Despite how much it hurt, Alan pulled his hand back. He didn't press.

Terry pulled the car to a stop in front of the worst looking building. Both Alan and Charlie stared up anxiously from the windows.

"Stay here," Terry ordered, "I'll be back."

"Wait," Charlie said, "Maybe I can help you."

"No can do, Charlie," Terry replied. She opened the door and got out.

"Stay here," she ordered again.

Terry walked to the front door. David stood there waiting.

"I talked to the manager," he said, "Claims Winters has been gone for a couple weeks now."

"Isn't that typical," Terry muttered, "Judge sign the warrant."

"Ink is still drying," David replied.

"Then let's go."

It took the team a minute to bust and scan Winters apartment. After the subsequent "Clears" came, Terry, David, and the techs searched. After a while, Terry began to feel drained. There didn't seem to be anything. _Damn, _she thought to herself, _I was so sure we would find something._

"Terry!" David yelled from the bedroom. Terry ran in.

"What is it?"

David smiled.

"I think we just found the evidence we need," he said, holding up a few sheets of paper and a key.

* * *

Don wasn't sure what time it was. He felt so tired now. His body screamed for food, and rest. After the alarm had gone off the first time, he had tried to stay awake. Now he just waited in the encumbering silence.

"I wonder why he's doing this?" Don asked out loud, "Why me?"

"Talking to yourself, Agent Eppes?" said a figure who appeared.

"What's it to you?" Don replied angrily. It was the only fight he could throw at the man. All strength had left his body.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine, agent," the figure replied cooly, "The same thing you and your friends gave me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have just left us alone, Don. You should have just left it alone."


End file.
